From the Backseat
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: When you're sitting shotgun, you're sittin' pretty and free, but you learn to love from the backseat. One-shot.


A/N: Inspired by the song _From the Backseat_ by Lucy Hale.

**From the Backseat**

Fields blurred by as Kagome Higurashi stared out the window of the '94 blue Corolla. They were three hours deep into South Dakota and she still couldn't fathom as to why her parents wanted to drive through there. Of all the places to pass by on their road trip, South Dakota wasn't on the top of her list.

It was the dog days of July and the Coca-Cola she had been nursing was already lukewarm. The air conditioning didn't work well and her younger brother had done nothing but cry during their trip. She stole a glance at him sitting in his car seat, finally lulled to sleep by the constant rumbling of the car.

A long summer was ahead of her. When her father had first proposed the trip, she had been overjoyed. Had she known she would be stuck in the middle of nowhere, she may have reacted differently. There was nothing to do from the backseat and the view was anything but interesting. Nothing but empty land and billboards greeted her.

She sighed and allowed her eyes to turn toward the front seat. Superman's eyes were focused on the road ahead, but a smile toyed on his lips and Kagome knew he was daydreaming elsewhere. It was no doubt engrossed by the thoughts of Lois Lane, who was sitting beside him fiddling with the radio.

The couple exchanged a look. Their eyes shown with a love that only grew through the years, born of late-night kisses and lazy afternoons. Their hands caressed one another on the center console.

Superman would always shower the woman with undivided attention, promising her the moon and always managing to tear it from the sky. Their love was an old tale. Boy meets girl. They fall in love. The rest is history.

Kagome secretly yearned for that connection. Even at the tender age of eleven, she dreamed of prince charming and happily-ever-after. Her thoughts would wander to grand adventures and hopeless romance. She had her parents to thank for that.

One day, she hoped that it would be her sitting shotgun as her beloved drove her through the countryside. She dreamed of the day the wind would whip through her hair and she would respond with a big-bellied laugh. It was everything she ever wanted.

Pretty was not the appropriate word to describe her mother. Serenity and freedom more resembled her appearance. Her feet rested upon the dashboard as she rolled her ankles with the beat of the music.

It was the perfect moment to capture. It was the definition of a fairytale and the hopeless romantic's dream. Kagome sighed with content as her father leaned over and kissed the woman who held his heart.

The car began to slow down, pulling Kagome from her thoughts, as Superman pulled off the highway and into a gas station. "Break time," he called through the car, quickly exiting the vehicle and stretching in the afternoon sun.

Kagome eagerly took the reprieve and bounded out of the car and into the run-down building. She used the bathroom, quickly told her mother of her desire for some snacks, and made her way back to the car. Her brother was still sound asleep and she shook her head exasperated. He must have exhausted himself from all the crying earlier.

She waited patiently in the silence of the car as her parents finished up inside. Her thoughts flitted back to the candid moment that she captured between them as they drove through the countryside. Her mother smiled brightly and her father grinned at something she had said. It was what she could only call true love.

Her eyes drifted to the window as she gazed at the gas station. Her parents were exiting the building, hand-in-hand. They were laughing about something and her mother simply radiated. He took her by surprise and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Kagome blushed as she watched the exchange from the backseat and a small, imperceptible smile came to her lips.

X.x.X

The stars shined brightly in the blackness of the eve, shrouding the school in pale light as she walked outside into the courtyard. The sounds of music and laughter flowed from the open door behind her. She sighed with content. It was prom night and it was everything she imagined it to be.

A beautiful blue dress adorned her figure and her hair was curled softly around her shoulders. Her nails were painted and her make-up resembled perfection. Girls dreamed of this night, and she made sure to go all out for it.

"Kagome?"

She didn't need to turn around to know who had called her name. Her heart began pounding furiously in her chest at the sound of his voice. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she sighed as she leaned back against his chest.

"I was looking all over for you," he said, his lips brushing against her ear.

She ignored the shiver that raced down her spine. "Sorry, Inuyasha," she mumbled. "I just needed some fresh air."

He nuzzled against her neck and her cheeks flushed. "Let's get out of here," he pleaded.

Kagome raised a brow. "What about Miroku and Sango?"

"They'll be fine," he argued softly of their two best friends. "The lecher will keep her plenty busy. They won't even notice we're gone."

She grinned at his comment and crossed her arms. "And where do you suppose we go?"

"Anywhere," he mumbled. "Let's just drive."

She turned in his arms and looked up into his amber eyes. The light from inside placed him in a silver back glow and she could only call him beautiful. "Okay," she replied with a shy smile, toying with the strands of his hair. "Let's go."

Their laughter rang loud and true through the air as they sprinted toward his car. They didn't tell their friends where they were going or that they had even left. They only knew the exhilaration that coursed through their veins as they climbed into his red convertible.

Inuyasha turned the key in the ignition, pressed his foot on the gas, and they were gone. The top was down as the car sped toward the highway with no destination in mind. Kagome threw her hands in the air, squealing with delight as the wind whipped through her hair and the axles hummed beneath her feet. Her heart raced as the speedometer continued to climb, driving them faster and faster toward the countryside.

No other cars occupied the road that night. Only the headlights of Inuyasha's car lit up the desolate highway. Kagome didn't think about where they were going or what they were leaving behind. Her only thoughts consisted of the man sitting next to her and the way he placed his hand upon her knee.

She didn't know how long they had driven or where they were exactly. Inuyasha pulled the car off an exit ramp that didn't seem to lead to anywhere in particular. There was no bustling city life or bright lights to shy away the darkness. It was just the two of them on a country road with nothing but highway stretching before them.

He pulled over to the side of the street and killed the motor. Kagome tried to catch her breath, the exhilaration of the drive lingering. She was sure her hair was a tussled mess and her makeup was undoubtedly smeared. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her in that moment except for here and now.

Inuyasha peered over at her, gazing deeply into her agate eyes. He brought a hand to her cheek and cupped her face gently, raking his hands through her hair. "Beautiful," he mumbled, regarding her face with a tender expression.

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip nervously, cupping her hand around his. The stars shined brightly overhead and her thoughts turned to years long past.

Her love for the man before her was everything she dreamed it to be. He was rude and brash and always had to have the last word. But it was more than that. It was the late night kisses and lazy afternoons. He promised her the moon and always managed to tear it from the sky.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, feeling his breath against her skin as he moved closer.

"What is it?" he asked, brushing his lips against hers.

She swallowed hard. "Do you think we'll make it?"

He pulled back slightly at the tone of uncertainty in her voice. "What do you mean?"

Kagome exhaled deeply and turned her gaze toward the windshield. "I mean, do you think we'll last? You know, past high school?"

His thumb brushed over her temple as he eyed her carefully. "Of course we will," he promised without hesitation. "Kagome, we're going to grow old and wrinkly together. And we're going to die on the same day, because I can't imagine living a day without you by my side."

She smiled softly at his words and tears came to her eyes. Without any doubt in her mind, she nodded her head. "I love you, Inuyasha," she mumbled, looking at him with a gaze that mirrored her mother's all those years ago. She felt his lips immediately lock with her own.

Inuyasha kissed her feverishly, longingly, passionately. He stole her breath away with whispers of sweet nothings and caused warmth to pool in the pit of her stomach. He ran his hands demandingly through her hair, as if to claim her as his.

And she gave into his every desire.

Kagome's mind was a blur of warm breath and heated passion as he pulled her into the backseat. Their bodies tangled as she fervently begged for his touch, his kisses, all of him. Everything she had ever felt for him came out in screams of heated desire.

She finally understood what love meant. It was giving your entire being to someone, allowing them to consume you completely, and giving into their every whim. Her heart beat in tune with his and she allowed him to love her fully and completely.

There was no semblance of time as it passed by without notice. Kagome soon found herself lying upon her lover's chest, their legs in a tangled mess. She breathed heavily and her entire body was sticky with sweat. He stroked her arm gently, his touch leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"Wow," she breathed, licking her lips and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Keh," he scoffed with a grin. "I know. I'm amazing."

She hit his chest playfully, but didn't deny his comment. "Just don't let it go to your head," she chided him gently.

"Oh, I will," he vowed with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She turned in his arms and fiddled with the radio in the front seat, letting soft music drift through the darkness. No cars bothered to interrupt the couple as they lay naked in the back seat with the convertible top down. She gazed up at the stars in the sky, laying her ear to Inuyasha's chest, and hearing it rumble steady and true.

They didn't have sex. No. He had made love to her. A burning, intense, aching love. She had been consumed by the throws of pure passion. All logic had gone out the window as she simply enveloped his unwavering adoration. No words could describe the feelings that burst forth with every beat of her heart.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of this moment. She had dreamed of the man who would make her feel complete. Although Inuyasha was far from the typical prince charming, he was _her_ prince charming. She was Lois Lane to his Superman. And he was everything she had ever wanted.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she mumbled quietly, her eyes drifting closed.

He held her tighter. "I love you, Kagome."

She knew their love was an old tale. Boy meets girl. They fall in love. The rest is history.


End file.
